


White Christmas

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Children, Christmas Fluff, Family, Multi, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Anne wanted was a white Christmas. What she gets is so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of christmas fluff. I hope you enjoy this.

She couldn't remember the last it had been a white christmas, despite all her hopes for one. Anne desperately yearned to make a snowman or simply to feel the fresh snow crunch beneath her shoes. Her fascination wasn't something she understood and it seemed to bemuse her parents. How had their lively little daughter become so entranced by the idea of snow? 

At the sight of snow drops, a smile came to Richard Neville's face. His face seemed older than usual as his tiredness was clear. Although, he had never been a fan of Christmas, the children definitely were. Especially Richard and Annie. It was for that reason he'd spend the entire day preparing for Christmas morning, the next day. 

As he thought of his youngest daughter and his namesake, his smile widened. For years they had been playmates and their giggles had often livened up the house. His smile, however, turned to a frown when he realised just how quickly time had seemed to fly. 

Anne's ten already, he mused, his heart thudding in his chest, how many more Christmases will we have together? The thought was melancholic and upsetting and he thankful that his wife had begun to speak. 

"Have we got everything ready for the boys? They'll miss Cecily. We need to make sure they have fun." She told him, her eyes looking over the presents they had just wrapped. 

Richard couldn't help but smile at his wife's words. They reminded him of the young woman he had married years before. They were full of kindness as it showed him her thoughts were on the boys. Being away from Cecily, especially, on Christmas would be hard and it made him happy to see she cared. 

"We've done everything we can, my dear. They'll have fun." He told his wife, before he broke out into yawns. 

X

"Anne! It's Christmas. Wake up already. It's after 8!" Isabel sounded annoyed as she shook her sister softly by the shoulder. It took Anne a few moments before she woke properly. 

She felt tired and she had the faintest desire to go back to sleep. Her eyes began to grow heavy and as her hit the pillow, she was half fast asleep. Her sleepiness seemed to disappear, however, when she heard Isabel's next words. 

"There's snow outside." Isabel pointed out, her words were soft but they broke into Anne's tiredness immediately. 

Within seconds, Anne had bounded out of bed and was gazing out of her bedroom window. On her young face was a delighted smile, her eyes alight with excitement and happiness. At the sight of the snow covered ground, ideas of what she could do began to fill her head. 

As if Isabel could sense her sister's thought, she laughed, softly. She was half amused and happy at her younger sister's reaction. 

"Come on, let's go downstairs. Maybe Mum and Dad will let you play outside after we've opened all our presents?" Isabel pointed out, a smile on her face.

Anne was out of her bedroom within minutes and although, Isabel followed her almost immediately, it only took a matter of seconds for Anne to get down the stairs. She had heard Anne's hurried and excited footsteps and the collision at the stairs. 

"Oi, watch it. Oh, its you,Anne. Merry Christmas!" Richard's tone was happy and care free as he wished his friend 'Merry Christmas.' 

As Anne echoed his words back to him, Richard marvelled at the happiness and excitement on her face. Her blue eyes seemed to twinkle to him and although, her bed hair was messy, the sight of it made him smile. 

The house seemed alive with movement and excitement and for awhile, everyone was wishing those around them 'Merry Christmas.'

"It's snowed. Have you noticed it outside? Isn't it wonderful, Richard?" Anne babbled to Richard happily, as they made their way to the living room where they knew their presents would be. 

Seeing Anne happy made him feel happy too and it was because of this that he entered the living room with a wide smile. 

The presents were sorted into piles and both Richard and Anne noticed everyone around a certain pile. Edward seemed intent on shaking every single present in his pile whereas Edmund was far too concerned in waiting to open them. 

Just after Isabel and George entered the room, the adults arrived. Upon seeing her Dad, Anne couldn't help but run up to him as her excitement got the better of her. 

"Daddy!" Anne didn't need to mention the snow. They both knew why she was so excitement. 

Bending down and scooping his daughter in his arms, Richard smiled at her. Anne had always been the apple of his eye and to know she was happy was a good feeling. 

"I know, Annie. How about we all open our presents and then you can all play outside, mhm?" His voice was soft and affectionate and he watched Anne nod in agreement. 

The moments that followed were a flurry of torn wrapping paper and happy smiles. The York boys seemed to love the presents they'd received and even George, who always wanted more than he received, seemed happy. 

Although, time seemed to fly, Anne couldn't wait until she could be outside. Apart of her was scared the snow would melt. 

When her Dad finally let them go outside, the excitement Anne had been feeling seemed to effect everyone. 

Anne closed her eyes in bliss at the sound of the snow crunching beneath her feet and she couldn't help the grin spreading widely across her face. Her smile turned to a look of shock as she felt something cold and icy smack the back of her head. 

She quickly turned to look. Standing behind her, hands full of snowballs, were Edmund and George. Quiet Edmund had a sheepish expression on his face but his eyes were full of happiness. George, on the other hand, seemed much more serious. 

"Oh, I'm going to get you two." Anne shrieked to the boys as she scooped up some snow in her cold hands. 

As she shaped the snowball, her heart began to race and she felt nervous. If she threw her snowball, she knew they'd retaliate. Spotting Richard, she motioned to where his brothers were. At first, he looked a little bemused but after noticing the snowballs, he knew exactly what was happening. 

It took only a matter of moments before he had a snowball in his hands. He looked to Anne, for a signal to start. 

'Go." She mouthed, before throwing her snowball. Although, Anne had been nervous, her aim was perfect as hit George directly in the chest. 

In the moments that followed, Anne only felt excited and happy. Giggles escaped her occasionally as she dodged the snowballs coming her way. Her small, petite stature served to help her. The boys, on the other hand, was finding it harder to dodge them. 

They were all drenched, with snow all over them. Anne's hands had, by this time, began to go numb with cold and when Richard saw them, he took a hold of them and started rubbing. 

"Do you want to go inside? You're freezing, Anne." His words were full of concern but Anne was happy. She didn't want to go in. 

"No. I want to make a snow angel. Come with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Please comment? :)


End file.
